It's In The Rain
by Regurgitos Histericos
Summary: É uma madrugada de chuva em Las Vegas, e mesmo assim Gil Grissom é abordado por Catherine de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginou ser possível.


**TÍTULO:** It's in The Rain

**AUTORA:** Ty & Mandy

**CATEGORIA:** Romance / Drama

**SINOPSE:** Chove em Las Vegas... E ela quer acertar as contas...

**REFERÊNCIAS:** xxx

**NOTAS:  
**1) CSI e seus personagens são propriedade da CBS, Alliance Atlantis Communications e Jerry Bruckheimer Television . Não há nenhuma intenção de violação de direitos autorais.  
2) Reproduções ou publicações desta estória só com autorização das autoras.  
3) Críticas são sempre bem-vindas. Positivas: o ego agradece; Negativas: sempre se é possível melhorar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A chuva batia violentamente nas janelas e lá fora os galhos das árvores lutavam para se manterem estáveis. Trovões iluminavam o céu negro. Grissom acordou de súbito e atrás do barulhento aviso da natureza para que se mantivessem em casa pôde decifrar um som mais agudo, era a campainha.

Levantou-se num pulo, e olhou-se no espelho do banheiro. Sua cara estava péssima. Vestiu um roupão azul marinho e foi atender. Ao olhar no lho mágico conseguiu distinguir um cabelo louro molhado. A dona dos cabelos estava olhando para baixo. Destrancou a porta e mirou o corpo encharcado de sua parceira, a belíssima Catherine Willows. Ela levantou o rosto exibindo as íris azuis que cintilavam no escuro. Um calafrio correu pelo corpo do investigador. O olhar era intenso e a maquiagem borrada apenas deixavam o semblante da mulher mais intimidante.

Catherine afastou uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos e deu um leve sorriso.

– Gil... Sabe, você não deveria esconder-se em casa num dia desses. Te acordei?

– Sim...

– Eu não vinha pra cá, mas quando as pessoas bebem... elas agem por impulso – virou-se de costas e sentou na frente da casa de Gil, admirando a chuva como se fosse a primeira vez. – você devia tentar às vezes.

Gil a observava, ali sentada na chuva, toda molhada. Algumas coisas na vida são inexplicáveis, não importa todas as tentativas que são feitas para explicá-las. As palavras são muito limitadas.

– Você devia sair daí ou pode pegar um resfriado. – Disse ele num murmúrio.

– Eu bato na sua porta, de madrugada, num temporal desses e você não quer nem saber o motivo!

– É melhor você entrar, Catherine...

– Eu não tenho medo de chuva. Aliás, eu já passei muito tempo tendo medo de tudo. Eu cansei.

Grissom apoiou a mão direita no batente da porta, sendo alvejado por pingos de chuva violentos. Apertou o roupão contra seu corpo tentando afastar o frio daquela madrugada. O vento gelado cruzava abruptamente, Catherine, porém não parecia se importar, apesar do notório tremor, ela fechou os olhos e permaneceu imóvel, as mãos firmadas contra o concreto do degrau que dava acesso à morada do intocável supervisor do turno da noite do Laboratório Criminal. Ela aspirou o ar da noite com vontade. Sorriu e então soltou uma gargalhada.

– É incrível como as coisas são. Você que gosta de analisar tudo, já parou pra tentar analisar a ironia da vida? Do destino? É cômico!

O céu se clareou com um repentino trovão que segundos depois rugiu violentamente por todo lado. Os olhos azuis dela se arregalaram e ela sorriu como uma criança travessa.

– Quando eu era menina, ainda na época que vivia em Montana, minha mãe costumava dizer nas noites de tempestade que os trovões eram broncas que Deus dava em seus filhos. – Ela finalizou a frase com um suspiro e continuou a deixar que as gotas geladas de chuva caíssem em seu rosto.

Grissom notou que os lábios dela estavam arroxeados por causa so frio.

– Cath... Por favor, entra, você vai acabar ficando doente.

Como resposta foi solenemente ignorado.

– Quem tá na chuva, é pra se molhar e ainda mais, você já está molhado. Por que não ficamos os dois aqui mais um pouco? – ele a fitou curiosamente, mordendo o lábio inferior e finalmente sentou de frente pra ela.

– Vou te dar cinco minutos e depois você entra comigo. Você está totalmente molhada, seus lábios estão pálidos e você está tremendo – ela o fez parar, tocando seu rosto com uma das mãos.

– Gil, você realmente se preocupa? ... Quem está dizendo essas palavras pra mim: a razão ou o coração? – e moveu a mesma mão para pousar em cima do peito dele. Ele a olhava nos olhos, meio confuso com tudo aquilo. Muitas informações em muito pouco tempo.

– Claro que eu me importo, eu me importo muito com você, Cath.

– Então, demonstre! – ela quase gritava agora – A vida não vai esperar até que você tome a coragem de sair do seu casulo e você nunca saberá o que poderia ter acontecido, mas vai se perguntar pelo resto da sua vida!

Catherine esperava alguma reação, mas a que recebera não foi a desejada e ele simplesmente a olhava. Abriu a boca, mas pra dizer as palavras erradas.

– Acho que o seu tempo acabou, a gente devia entrar – ela se jogou em cima dele com uma força que Gil nem sabia que ela tinha e os dois caíram apoiados nas costas dele. Ela tentava atingi-lo e ele tentava se defender. Ele perdeu o controle dos punhos de Catherine e acabou sendo atingido bem em cheio no rosto – Por que você fez isso!

– Porque você é um idiota! Acorda pra vida Gil! Você consegue me ver, mas não consegue me sentir... Eu vou embora – Levantou, mas não deu dois passos e caiu – Eu odeio quando acontece. Bem, eu já vou indo. Você não quer escutar o que eu tenho pra dizer.

Tentou levantar mais uma vez e dessa vez conseguiu, mas foi parada por Gil, agora em pé.

– Você não pode simplesmente ir assim! Você nem ao menos me disse o que veio fazer aqui!

– Por que não!

Grissom notou que ela própria também estava confusa, provavelmente tanto quanto quando ele. Catherine tentou se desvencilhar, mas um passo desajeitado a fez se desequilibrar, só não caiu porque Gil a segurou pelos braços.

– Agora chega! – Sua voz assumiu um tom mais autoritário, porém não serviu para fazer Catherine baixar a guarda, ela apenas tensionou o corpo para uma tentativa frustrada de se livrar das mãos dele que a seguravam. – Vamos entrar!

– Me larga! – Ela disse advertindo-o, entretanto não foi ouvida. – Me larga! – Ordenou novamente.

Havia se iniciado um duelo de forças. Catherine, porém, não estava em seu juízo perfeito e logo se irritou.

– ME LARGA! - Gritou, se debatendo violentamente. – Eu não quero mais falar com você, me solta!

– Eu não vou te deixar sair por aí nesse estado. Você está bêbada!

Gil tentava controlá-la, mas ela era forte e tornava aquela situação mais complicada que já era. Catherine conseguiu livrar o pulso direito e o vez voar outra vez na direção do rosto dele.

– Eu ainda não estou bêbada! Apenas o suficiente pra te faze ouvir o que merece... Mas eu não quero mais!

Ao ver que ele não ia soltá-la, ela não hesitou em tentar acertá-lo novamente, começou a se debater para se soltar, mas não para sair, mas para estapeá-lo. Estava tomada pela raiva e nunca o sentimento tão forte por ele dessa maneira. Gil, num golpe de sorte conseguiu agarrá-la e segurá-la pelos punhos. Os corpos estavam próximos e podiam sentir a respiração ofegante um do outro. Mas Catherine continuava a tentar agredi-lo. Quem se cansaria primeiro?

Catherine acabou por perder o equilíbrio novamente, contudo, desta vez Grissom não a segurou e ela caiu para trás. Os olhos dela o fulminavam, mas ela não partiu pra cima dele.

– Tá mais calma agora?

Catherine ainda respirava meio ofegante, levantou-se e sentou, respirando devagar e retomando o fôlego.

– Acho que sim... me ajuda? – perguntou ela, estendendo a mão na direção dele – Gil estendeu sua mão, agarrando a dela e quando puxava recebeu um puxão também e quando viu já estava no chão, trocando de posição com ela. O roupão só dava vantagens para Catherine, atrapalhando a locomoção de Gil.

– Qual é o seu problema! – se ele achava que não parecia muito bem antes devia se ver agora, com o resto cheio de hematomas – Se você me falasse o que eu fiz de errado, eu poderia ao menos me defender!

– Idiota! Idiota! Hipócrita! Por que você tem que ser tão burro! – os berros dos dois competiam com os sons da noite. Os dois de pé novamente e Catherine se aproximava cada vez mais de Gil. Ainda batendo, mas com muito menos força, a única que lhe restava.

– Catherine, eu já estou cansado disso tudo. Nós dois vamos acabar doentes – ele já não tentava impedi-la, fisicamente exausto.

– Você está cansado! Que bom, Gil. EU estou cansada! Pelo menos agora nós entramos em sintonia. – toda a agressão física acaba e agora eles conversavam como ocorrera milhões de vezes antes.

– Eu só quero te perguntar mais uma coisa e se você quiser, eu vou embora e nós seguimos nossas vidas – ela se movia em sua direção, cada vez mais perto. Até que seus corpos se tocassem, corações pulsando sobre o outro. Colocando sua mão na base do pescoço de Gil, ela os deixava ainda mais próximos. Levou a mão até o rosto dele, acariciando e sentindo a chuva.

E então, de uma vez, afastou-se.

– Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que você não sentiu nada um segundo atrás. Assim eu posso ir pra casa e você pode voltar a dormir. Você pode me sentir ou apenas consegue me ver, Gil? Mas uma vez na sua vida seja honesto com você mesmo.

Gil não sabia o que pensar muito menos o que responder. Sua cabeça girava. Não estava preparado para ser abordado daquela maneira e Catherine, completamente fora de si, a cada palavra só piorava seu estado de confusão. Ele encarou os olhos azuis da bela mulher a sua frente, brilhavam num misto de expectativa, ansiedade e esperança. Aquilo o fazia sentir-se mal, a expressão no rosto dela era clara, havia apenas uma resposta que ela queria ouvir. O homem sabia qual era, mas havia alguma força que o impedia de por seu cérebro para trabalhar e fazer sua boca proferir as palavras. Estava paralisado, em parte em choque, aquilo era demais.

O silencio durou vários minutos, quem os visse de fora veria uma cena pausada, nenhum dos dois ousava falar, estavam parados encarando um ao outro. O único movimento daquela cena era o da chuva que já se mostrava ligeiramente mais leve. Para Catherine refletia numa proporção inversa a angústia que crescia dentro de si. Grissom, ainda aturdido demais, tentava procurar uma explicação racional naquilo tudo, algo o impedia de encontrar motivos para que ela batesse à sua porta naquele estado, debaixo daquela chuva e tão alcoolizada que já não controlava seus impulsos.

Uma lágrima correu disfarçada pela chuva através do rosto dela. Seus olhos fecharam-se lentamente. Ele conhecia aquele fechar de olhos. Catherine respirou profundamente e deu a volta. Caminhou trôpega, afastando-se dele. Ela conseguiu chegar até a caixa de correio quando se viu obrigada a parar. Baixou a cabeça apoiando a testa no metal. Gil observou-a apoiada em sua caixa de correio sem saber o que fazer, já a vira alcoolizada antes, mas nunca tão alterada. Ao notar que ela estava particularmente quieta, escorada na caixa, aproximou-se. Olhou ao redor a procura do carro dela. Não o avistando, agradeceu, sabe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido, porém não imaginava como ela conseguira chegar até sua casa, seja de onde viesse. Já estavam há muito tempo debaixo daquela chuva, uma gripe seria inevitável, mas ninguém gostaria de uma pneumonia. Era hora de entrar.

Catherine, como se lesse seus pensamentos, sem se levantar, abruptamente estendeu a mão para impedi-lo de continuar.

– Aproxime-se e vai apanhar de novo. – Disse sem mover.

– Cath... Por favor, nós vamos acabar com uma pneumonia desse jeito.

Lentamente ela recolheu o braço e apoiou a cabeça nele para encará-lo.

– E por que você se importa?

– Porque... Catherine, entra! Eu me importo porque eu me importo.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram e ela acertou um tapa contra a caixa. "Antes ela destruir a caixa de correio do que me espancar de novo", ele pensou.

– Sempre fugindo... Sempre fugindo. Seu frouxo! Covarde... Eu não vou entrar!

– Cath, por favor, você está tão bêbada que mal consegue parar em pé.

– Eu não estou bêbada! E o que você está pensando? Se eu vim, eu posso muito bem voltar.

– Eu não quero que você vá embora...

– Então o que você quer! – Ela já gritava de novo.

– Entra comigo, vamos tirar essas roupas e então conversamos... Eu vou ouvir tudo o que você tem a falar, mas por favor, vamos entrar.

Catherine soltou uma gargalhada aberta e sarcástica.

– Gil, você vai ter que ser mais persuasivo do que isso... Aliás, acho que já falei que você é um péssimo político!

Grissom revirou os olhos, ela estava impossível. Pousou as mãos no quadril e encarou o olhar zombeteiro no rosto da mulher.

Mais uma gargalhada, toda aquela situação parecia extremamente cômica. A chuva, o estado no qual os dois se encontravam e claro, o jeito que ele a olhava.

– Posso saber o que é tão engraçado! – ele a encarava.

– Deixe-me ver... Eu não tenho duas cabeças, não sou de outro planeta, porque você me encara dessa maneira? Alguma coisa no meu rosto, maquiagem borrada, minhas roupas estão manchadas? – nada fazia mais sentido pra Catherine. Era como tentar cantar uma música que você só ouviu algumas vezes e acaba esquecendo tudo que cantou antes quando tenta a segunda vez.

– Sendo bem honesto, no momento, eu diria todas as alternativas anteriores. O seu cabelo tá totalmente molhado, assim como as roupas, a maquiagem toda borrada e sua blusa está... bastante transparente. Só pra começar – respondeu ele, com um sorriso meio sarcástico.

Ele estava coberto de razão. Branco realmente não era a melhor opção pra quem pretendia tomar banho de chuva no meio da rua. O rosto era manchado por toda a maquiagem que escorria pelas suas bochechas. Definitivamente, ela não parecia tão bonita quanto normalmente estaria.

Ela fitou suas roupas, ensopadas. Sem hesitar, mexeu os dedos em direção aos botões e começou a desfazê-los. Um ato extremamente simples e inocente ou pelo menos pra ela, Gil estava cada vez mais perturbado.

– Catherine, o que você acha que está fazendo! – Ele tentava impedir as mãos dela de acabar o trabalho. Ela soltou um palavrão e mostrou seus grandes olhos azuis de novo, o afastando e continuando sua tarefa, sem entender porque ele parecia tão paranóico.

– A minha memória pode não estar muito boa, mas se bem me recordo, momentos atrás foi você que sugeriu que eu entrasse e tirasse as roupas molhadas e se eu tirar aqui nós não precisamos entrar, certo!

– Ok, agora você provou o quanto está bêbada. Nós estamos no meio da rua, ainda está chovendo e você inventa de ficar nua!

– Ei, eu não pedi pra você olhar! Se eu tirar as minhas roupas e continuar na chuva é como se fosse um banho... mas se você não tirar a sua também, VOCÊ vai ficar doente... eu posso te ajudar se você quiser! – pra ela tudo aquilo parecia uma proposta que todo bom samaritano deveria fazer, mas Grissom era o sóbrio e enxergava tudo de outra maneira.

Catherine abria os botões da camisa lentamente, exibindo já a curva dos seios cobertos pelo sutiã branco, este que ainda os protegiam muito bem. O sorriso no rosto dela era provocante. Gil jamais negaria que não se sentia fisicamente atraído por ela, afinal a mulher que se despia em sua frente era magnífica, sabia que homens em anos anteriores já haviam pagado altíssimas quantias para testemunhar aquela cena e poderem fantasiar-se a sós com aquela criatura e tocá-la como bem desejassem. Jamais negaria a si próprio que sentia ciúmes do passado dela e de suas lembranças desta época. Porém a respeitava acima de tudo e nunca ousara dar vazão ao poder que sua companheira exercia, mesmo inconsciente, sobre o sexo masculino. Conhecia a história dela e sabia o quanto lutara para conquistar o respeito de todos a sua volta profissional e pessoalmente. Além de todos os outros motivos plausíveis, este sempre era o primeiro a aparecer quando via Catherine como a mulher provocante que era.

– Catherine, pára!

Ela ainda estava apoiada na caixa de correio, a mão esquerda tornando possível a vista de sua pele branca e molhada. Ele foi obedecido.

– Qual é o problema, Gil? Não gosta do que vê? – Os olhos dela cintilavam – Muitos no seu lugar ficariam bem mais felizes.

– Te ver assim não me deixa nenhum pouco feliz, se humilhando, se rebaixando a esse nível.

Ela pôs as mãos na cintura com o olhar estreitado. Por um momento ela se manteve em silencio, então balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Isso é tão relativo. – Catherine se inclinou para frente. – O que você chama de 'me rebaixar' eu chamo de fazer o que eu quero, me satisfazer como eu bem entender, não me prender a regras estúpidas de uma sociedade hipócrita.

Grissom passava a mão pelos cabelos molhados, que noite. Respirou fundo, se arrependendo pela forma que suas palavras soavam.

– Me desculpe, não foi a minha intenção te ofender, mas pense bem, com toda a consciência que a bebida não tirou. Você é uma mulher linda, tirando a roupa na minha frente, toda molhada, a chuva caindo... Droga! Como você quer que eu me sinta!

Ela ouvia as palavras com atenção. Em parte ele estava certo, tudo aquilo até parecia uma cena de algum filme. Um olhar mais calmo.

– Não é sobre o que eu quero que você sinta, Gil. Eu só quero que você seja honesto comigo e consigo mesmo. Eu não estava tentando te seduzir, não intencionalmente. Você tá pensando demais, quem sabe assim você consegue deixar dominar-se pelos impulsos.

Gil olhava em seus olhos, como se tentasse ver através deles. Talvez ela estivesse pedindo muito, ele não poderia simplesmente agir por instinto. Ele ouvia bem o que esse mesmo instinto gritava dentro de si, mas obedecer, era totalmente diferente. Perder tudo seria... era difícil até definir. Aquilo estava errado. Homens são os animais racionais, os demais que agem por instinto. Estes não têm consciência de suas ações.

– Eu sou um homem, Catherine. Eu sinto coisas como qualquer homem sentiria, mas não me peça tal coisa. Eu... – respirou fundo. Quem ele convencia, com quem falava, consigo ou com ela? – eu não sei o que fazer!

Ele odiava sentir vulnerabilidade e nunca tivera se sentido tão vulnerável como naquele momento. Onde é fácil agir por emoção e deixar o impulso tomar conta de si. Perder o controle emocional significava se expor, expor seus sentimentos, esperanças. Aquilo era um mundo novo, inexplorado.

Ainda encostada na caixa de correio, ela deixou o corpo escorrer até o chão e caiu sentada. Encarava-o, mas sem qualquer expressão. Não exigia respostas, não estava mais tomada pela raiva, não queria mais nada. Apenas o que ele quisesse lhe oferecer por sua livre vontade. Como sempre quisera. Fechou e abriu os olhos em seguida vagarosamente. Eles afundaram no silencio mais uma vez. Catherine podia sentir o álcool ainda correndo ativamente em suas veias e artérias. Ficou ali parada, entrando sem querer num estado de semi-consciência, seus olhos focalizavam o homem à sua frente, mas ela não podia mais vê-lo. Sua mente voou para longe, despertando um maremoto de memórias, todas envolvendo algo a respeito dele.

Gil observava-a confuso, uma confusão que logo beiraria ao desespero. Como podia? Por que ela fazia isso com ele? Depois de tantos anos imergido no mais profundo abismo emocional, algo que ele tinha plena consciência, e fazia sua vida muito mais fácil. Isolar-se era tão mais simples.

Ajoelhou-se na frente dela e tocou delicadamente em seu braço. Catherine acordou de seu torpor e finalmente o enxergou. Uma lágrima escorreu camuflada pelas gotas de chuva que escorriam por seu rosto.

– Eu vou embora... – Ela disse, finalmente.

– Você não está em condições de ir a qualquer lugar. Vem, vamos pra dentro.

Ela bufou resignada.

– Mas que droga! Eu não quero entrar. Por que você insiste?

– Nós vamos acabar doentes assim, por favor Catherine!

– Eu não me importo...

– Mas eu sim!

– Então me mostra!

Gil a olhava desnorteado. Abriu a boca diversas vezes, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Não conhecia as palavras. Começou a sentir uma dor aguda no lado direito da cabeça, precisava de sua medicação ou teria horas de enxaqueca pela frente. Seria ótimo poder convencê-la, mas ela parecia irredutível. Ele não fazia idéia do que dizer. Um sentimento tão abstrato, como poderia ser expresso por meras palavras? Como definir para outra pessoa, algo que não está claro nem pra você mesmo!

– Eu não posso, parece tão longe do meu alcance. Tão abstrato e... com um nível de complexidade tão grande com o qual eu não sei lidar!

Gil se sentia sufocado, com um mal estar que nunca sentira antes. A enxaqueca piorava e seu coração batia tão rápido que poderia explodir. Já não estava mais ajoelhado, se levantara e andava de um lado pro outro nervosamente, em passos largos, à medida que falava com ela.

– Então me diga o que te impede. Isso está lhe consumindo, Gil. Olha pra você, eu nunca te vi tão nervoso e agitado dessa forma. Porque isso te aborrece tanto!

Catherine permanecia imóvel, suas forças estavam esgotadas e era só isso que seu corpo podia fazer no momento. Ele, que até então se recusava a olhar nos seus olhos, virou-se e ajoelhou-se mais uma vez a sua frente. Depois de tantos anos de convivência Catherine tinha aprendido que Gil só gesticulava com as mãos quando estava bastante nervoso. Ele não tinha controle da situação e isso o perturbava profundamente. Suas mãos se mexiam rápido e sem rumo, tentando achar um elo no qual se prender.

– Eu vivi todos esses anos me fechando e tentando ignorar qualquer tipo de sentimento que tivesse. De qualquer natureza. Momentos que tirariam o balanço da minha mente, que me impediriam de analisar todas as possibilidades. Não me casei, não tive filhos, tentei evitar os amigos. Minha vida sempre foi meu trabalho, eu sabia que se eu me esforçasse eu seria bom e se eu fosse bom o suficiente, aquilo seria uma coisa certa na minha vida.

Gil sentia seu mundo desabando, todas as paredes caindo a sua volta. Todos os anos que passara desenvolvendo certa imunidade a tudo e a todos. Toda a vulnerabilidade que nunca quisera sentir.

– Eu não quero me sentir vulnerável, desprotegido. Mas você, toda vez que eu tentava me fechar, me isolar do mundo, você estava lá do meu lado. Eu não sei o que te falar, que palavras usar ou como agir.

Ela permanecia ali escutando-o, seu coração batia forte, porém ela não sabia se era a emoção por finalmente conseguir fazê-lo por aquilo que ela já tinha certeza para fora, ou se seria alguma reação adversa do álcool em sua corrente sangüínea. Catherine o conhecia melhor do que qualquer um naquele momento de suas vidas, em tantos momentos estivera presente sem que ele nem se desse conta.

Estendeu a mão direita para ele. Não tinha condições nenhuma de se levantar, claro que ainda não tinha qualquer pretensão de admitir isso. Abriu um sorriso de conforto quando ele se abaixou para alcançá-la. Com a mão livre, acariciou delicadamente o rosto, deixando os dedos roçarem na barba grisalha. Há tanto tempo ansiava por aquele instante.

A chuva finalmente começava a cessar, restando apenas uma garoa fina.

– Eu sei que é difícil, muitas vezes é tão mais fácil evitar de sentir algo que é maravilhoso pra não acabar no inevitável sofrimento. Mas qual é o sentido de viver assim, tão... morto...

– É a minha sina...

– Não, isso não tem nada haver com sina, mas com livre arbítrio. Você decidiu que queria viver dessa maneira e assim o fez. Programou-se como quem programa um robô, para não ter emoções e ligou o botão do automático. O homem com que eu convivo diariamente é apenas uma carcaça com conteúdo intelectual... que vive a partir de regras que você criou pra não ter que se envolver – Ela baixou o olhar para as mãos que se envolviam – Há tanto tempo que eu não te vejo sorrir...

Mas foi ela quem sorriu, um sorriso tímido e melancólico.

– Não é fácil pra ninguém, Gil. Você não é o único que tem receio, mas você não pode deixar isso te impedir de viver. Eu acredito que todos nós estamos aqui para obter crescimento espiritual e ajudar no crescimento alheio também. Claro que algumas decisões não são as mais fáceis ou mais seguras, mas... podem ser necessárias.

Ela movia suas mãos pelo rosto dele, memorizando todos os traços e observando o efeito da água, que parava de cair. A experiência de sensações novas tomando seu corpo.

– Toda vez que sentir vontade de se fechar, ou temer algum contanto, lembre-se de como às vezes tudo que nós precisamos é um abraço ou qualquer outra demonstração de afeto pra fazer o nosso dia melhor. Naqueles dias e noites onde o nosso corpo dói e nos sentimos tão sozinhos, seu coração está pedindo carinho, conforto.

Permaneceram naquela posição por alguns minutos, absorvidos no momento. A vida se extinguindo, as pessoas não sabendo o que procurar, como viver, como se encontrar e, de repente, através da profundidade de um olhar, do existir de alguém, vemos que a vida é tudo.

Gil exibia um sorriso sincero nos lábios, quem diria que uma noite podia ser tão diferente das outras. Ele se sentia livre, um escravo alforriado após anos de luta. Há dias em que sentimos vontade de amar, de sorrir, de abraçar a todos que passam pelo nosso caminho e a sentir a vida nascer. Para ele, aquele era definitivamente um desses dias.

– Eu tenho uma proposta pra te fazer, meu caro Gil. Mas antes que eu fale, será que você poderia me ajudar a levantar? Eu odeio admitir, mas eu não tenho exatamente condições de fazer isso sozinha no momento...

Catherine sorria para ele, com a mão estendida. Com toda a graça com o qual uma criança tentaria convencer seus pais a atender um pedido. Ele se levantou primeiro e então, pegou sua mão. Mesmo Gil sendo delicado e o processo acontecer bem lentamente, não pode evitar a tonteira repentina depois de passar aquele tempo sentada. Tentava arrumar as roupas sem sucesso e jogava o cabelo para trás.

– Agora que já estamos de pé, você se importaria de me dizer qual era a proposta e porque não poderia me falar sentada! – perguntou um Gil bastante curioso, segurando o braço de Catherine... só por segurança, não que ela fosse sentir a queda.

Ela soltou um sorriso malicioso e não falou nada. Ao invés disso, respirou fundo e então soltou um grito bem alto. Gil sentiu seus ouvidos reagirem ao barulho e fechou os olhos em reação.

– Você queria que eu ficasse surdo de novo! Ou o objetivo era outro, talvez acordar os vizinhos?

– Não... é como siga o mestre. Agora é a sua vez. Vamos, não há nada melhor do que gritar pra se sentir livre. Não que eu seja uma exorcista profissional, mas dá pro gasto...

Ele a olhava meio em dúvida. Não tinha certeza se aquilo era o álcool falando, mas afinal, qual era o mal que aquilo podia fazer! Problemas dos outros!

Ele repetiu as ações de Catherine, respirando fundo, tomando coragem e depois gritou. Não era tão ruim assim...

– Você devia ser terapeuta...

Catherine abriu um largo sorriso e em seguida atirou-se contra ele. Seus braços rodearam o pescoço e ela o abraçou com força e vontade. Gil se assustou e quase perdeu o equilíbrio com o impacto, suas mãos pararam nas costas dela e pôde receber o abraço com gosto. Respirou fundo aspirando o cheiro natural dos cabelos dela. Em toda sua vida nunca estivera tão perto de alguém como estava dela, não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente. Jamais imaginara-se qualquer situação semelhante. Um grande passo fora dado, ele tinha consciência disso, estava finalmente evoluindo.

– Gil, eu te amo! – Catherine disse em seu ouvido.

Grissom sorriu. Finalmente percebeu que toda a racionalidade pela qual vivera sua vida, era inútil. Sentia a respiração dela suave em seu pescoço. A mão direita subiu até a cabeça onde acariciou os cabelos molhados. Aquele instante para ele parecer uma eternidade.

Sentiu Catherine o soltar e percebeu que ela ainda se apoiava nele, e com muito mais força que antes. Observou-a dar um passo em falso para trás. Rapidamente a aparou. Ela levou a mão à cabeça

– Sabe Gil, eu vou te contar uma coisa.

Ele a mirou com atenção. A expressão no rosto dela era séria, como se fosse fazer uma séria revelação.

– Eu não tô legal...

Grissom não pôde deixar de soltar uma risadinha. Passou o braço direito dela sobre seus ombros, a segurou pela cintura e a guiou para dentro da casa.

– Mas eu bem que poderia dançar.

– Não começa a inventar moda.

– Chato...

A chuva cessara completamente, de sua violenta passagem só restara várias poças, duas pessoas encharcadas e uma alma lavada.

Eles andavam vagarosamente até a porta, seguindo o ritmo de Catherine. Ela o encarou com um sorriso e ele parou, o sorriso só aumentou e virou uma leve gargalhada.

– O que foi? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?

– Não... não que eu esteja enxergando e mesmo se tivesse, a água tinha levando embora. É que eu lembrei de uma coisa.

– E o que seria?

– Eu devo ter te chocado bastante porque já faz muuuuuito tempo que você fica uma noite sem pronunciar um pensamento de alguém famoso.

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, sacudiu a cabeça e os dois continuaram seu percurso lentamente.

– "Não há nada melhor para uma alma do que tornar menos triste outra alma".

– Shakespeare?

– Paul Verlaine.

– Não conheço... Convidei-o para um chá, mas ele não compareceu.

Gil não pôde deixar de rir.

Ela sorriu cansada e entraram na casa. Uma noite. Poucas horas. Muitas vezes menos que isso. Somente algumas poucas ações são necessárias para provocar certas mudanças. Tanto tempo seguindo a normativa de sua vida, sempre tão prática e racional. Tanto tempo desperdiçado. Tanto tempo jogado fora. A noite terminava e o dia raiaria erguendo consigo novas motivações e esperanças.

A manhã deu início a um dia ensolarado. No céu azul celeste não havia uma única nuvem. Gil levantou-se do sofá observando-o, comparando-o a sua alma, agora limpa e leve. Respirou profundamente, ainda sentia-se confuso e chocado. Quase não tinha dormido, mas o pouco sono já havia lhe provido um pouco de clareza em seus pensamentos. Algo, definitivamente tinha mudado. Bom ou ruim, decidira não negar. Veria o resultado depois. Sentia medo daquela mudança, durante toda sua vida se protegera de decepções, de momentos de vulnerabilidade e lá estava ele se encaminhando para a beira do abismo. Logo abriria os braços e de jogaria. Será? Onde iria cair? Deveria se importar? Era uma estrada evitada a todo custo. Não podia simplesmente adentrar e ver onde iria dar. O que encontraria no final do caminho?

Parou a porta de seu quarto, em sua cama o corpo de Catherine repousava, recuperando-se da quantidade excessiva de álcool ingerida na noite anterior. Uma sensação de conforto o abraçou. Encostou-se no batente e observou-a, tão serena, tão tranqüila.

Catherine abriu os olhos lentamente. Sentia-se como se alguém estivesse enfiando milhares de agulhas em seu cérebro. A visão aos poucos foi tomando nitidez. Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo dormira, de qualquer modo pela claridade e o cantar irritante dos pássaros era dia. Passou a língua nos lábios secos sentindo a saliva densa e com um gosto terrível. Virou-se e encontrou Gil sentado observando-a. Foi então que se tocou que não estava em sua casa, em sua cama. Sentou-se imediatamente e foi como se seu cérebro balançasse.

– Rápido demais... – Disse, mas sua voz não saiu mais alta que um sussurro. Fechou os olhos tentando fazer tudo parar de girar.

– Você está bem? – Ele perguntou suave, mas o som entrou como uma bomba pelos ouvidos de Catherine.

Ela levou a mão à cabeça.

– Hoje vai ser um dia difícil.

Ela se acomodou sentada com as costas apoiada no encosto da cama e Gil lhe ofereceu um copo com um liquido avermelhado.

Catherine pegou o copo e cheirou. Sentiu náuseas e fez uma careta.

– O que é isso?

– Coquetel Molotovi pra ressaca. Toma tudo.

Ela se limitou a lançar-lhe um olhar de saco cheio.

– Arg! – Catherine fez outra careta depois que virou todo o conteúdo do copo – Como isso é horrível.

Gil nada respondeu, apenas recolheu o copo e observou-a se levantar. Ela se encaminhou para o banheiro.

Catherine caiu sentada da privada e sentiu o quadril doer, ao se levantar, reparou o enorme hematoma escuro.

– Meu Deus... – Foi até a pia e não fez questão nenhuma de olhar-se no espelho. Já sabia que estava horrível, simplesmente abriu a torneira e pôs as mãos em concha sob a corrente de água e levou o líquido para o rosto. Repetiu a ação mais algumas vezes. Para se livrar do gosto de cabo de guarda-chuva na boca fez bochecho com o anti-séptico bucal que encontrou no armário de remédios.

Saiu do banheiro e Gil continuava sentado no mesmo lugar, agora segurando uma caneca.

– Está se sentindo melhor? – Ele perguntou.

– Mais ou menos... Minha cabeça ainda está latejando e o estômago dando voltas... – Ela respondeu voltando para a cama, massageando a cabeça,

– Toma isso. – Gil deu a ela um comprimido. – Aspirina para sua dor de cabeça. E come alguma coisa. Deve ter muito tempo que você não come nada. – Ele completou apontando para uma pequena bandeja com alguns biscoitos e algumas torradas com manteiga.

Catherine se ajeitou apoiando-se no encosto da cama e aceitou a caneca de café que Gil lhe oferecia. Em seguida voltou para dentro e voltou com outra caneca e sentou do outro lado de frente para ela.

Ela pegou uma torrada e começou a morder aos pouquinhos.

– Não precisa me olhar desse jeito. Você já me viu bêbada antes.

– Não, não desse jeito.

Ela sorriu sem graça e ficou um tempo em silencio, mastigando um pedaço da torrada que não conseguia engolir. O enjôo ainda era muito forte, mas Gil tinha razão. Devia ter muito tempo que não se alimentava. Olhou para ele e pôde ver que eles estava bastante desconcertado com aquela situação. Não sabia o que lhe dizer.

– Gil... – Disse finalmente. – Não precisa ficar assim. Eu sei que muita coisa foi dita, eu não estava tão bêbada para esquecer o que aconteceu, mas tudo que eu disse, que eu te pedi, foi pra te tirar dessa cúpula onde você vive.

– Eu sei... Eu sei... Mas ainda não estou conseguindo raciocinar, é tudo tão novo e são tantas informações.

– Simplesmente não raciocine. Deixe que as coisas aconteçam por si só, e viva como se fosse a última vez.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Só vamos com calma. Deixa eu me acostumar. Ganhar tanta liberdade assim assusta.

– Você sempre a teve, Gil, só nunca aproveitou. – Ela finalizou com um lindo sorriso.

Eles imergiram no silencio por um momento. Catherine notou que o olhar dele, discretamente fugia. Só então que notou suas pernas desnudas, além da roupa de baixo, usava apenas uma camisa de Gil. Puxou delicadamente o lençol, sabia o quanto ele se sentia desconfortável ao vê-la assim.

– Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça. Eu liguei para sua casa e avisei a sua mãe que você está aqui.

– Oh... Obrigada. Você não falou que eu bebi, falou?

– Não... – Ele disse com um sorrisinho – Apenas disse que você ficou aqui por causa da tempestade e que seu celular acabou tomando um banho.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e Gil apontou para a mesinha de canto onde o aparelho havia sido colocado.

– Era uma vez um celular afogado...

– Que droga... Mas deixa pra lá. Não vou atazanar minha ressaca por causa de um celular.

– Catherine... O que aconteceu ontem?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, visivelmente confusa.

– Pra você beber desse jeito? Eu sei que você nunca toma mais do que dois drinques...

Catherine desviou o olhar e mirou a mão direita dele apoiada próxima a sua. Sua mente viajou para o início da noite anterior. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

– Eu perdi o controle.

– Da bebida?

– Não, de mim mesma. Eu estava exausta, aliás, eu estou exausta. Tô cansada de mim e a montanha de problemas que me acompanham diariamente. – A intensidade da voz dela não era mais alta que a de um sussurro. – Eu conheci um cara ontem, simpático, bonito... Conversamos durante horas. Mas na hora eu não consegui...

– Não conseguiu o que?

– Dormir com um estranho.

A cabeça de Gil rodopiava, essa facilidade que ela possuía em entregar-se o irritava e ela sabia disso, tanto que não continuou.

– Cath... – Nenhum dos sabia o que fazer.

Catherine respirou fundo e puxou os cabelos para trás, sentindo a textura natural deles e fitou o olhar desesperado de Gil.

– Você quer saber porque eu não consegui dormir com ele?

Ele abriu e fechou a boca repetidas vezes sem saber o que dizer.

– Por sua culpa! – Catherine se inclinou pra frente. Tantas coisas já tinham sido ditas. Que diferença fazia agora.

– Minha culpa?

– Sim! – Ela se pôs de joelhos, já nem se importando com suas pernas completamente a mostra. Passou mãos nos cabelos, impaciente. – Adam Novak – Atacou de uma vez.

– O que?

– Eu nunca tinha me tocado de como você me afeta, ontem eu me dei conta. Enquanto estávamos no meu carro, eu me lembrei daquele maldito dia e não consegui.

Catherine levantou, ela falava rápido gesticulando todo o tempo, como fazia quando estava nervosa.

– Eu sempre tive controle de tudo em minha vida, pelo menos eu achava que tinha, e eu gostava de quando achava que tinha. Quando as coisas iam errado, era eu a única culpada... Mas de uns tempos pra cá, não sei quanto tempo, mas já um tempo considerável, tá tudo fugindo, eu não tenho mais o controle e nada! Minha filha me odeia, não tem nenhum respeito por mim, é uma fase todos dizem, mas ela realmente excelentes motivos pra me odiar e futuramente se tornar uma problemática, afinal é tudo culpa da mãe. Minha mãe me condena por eu não passar mais tempo com a minha filha, eu também faço isso, mas por que diabos não faço nada pra mudar! Meu trabalho me consome completamente. Há meses que eu não sei o que é uma companhia masculina, eu tô completamente sozinha, sendo engolfada por uma maré de problemas e eu não consigo resolver nada! E quando eu ia conseguir finalmente me desligar um pouco de toda essa lama, me vem a cabeça você me censurando...

Finalmente uma pausa. Ela encarou um ponto imaginário atrás de si e alguns momentos depois sentou-se na cama de costas para ele.

– Você estava querendo me proteger, tava com ciúmes, com raiva... – Continuou ela mais calma – Tanto faz... A única coisa que eu consigo pensar agora é na distancia que existe entre a gente. – Ela se virou e fitou o rosto dele de perto, Gil pode ver lágrimas se formarem nos olhos dela. – O que aconteceu conosco?

Gil pegou na mão dela lembrando da noite anterior, ele estava cansado, ainda não tinha absorvido metade do acontecido, mas já tinha entendido o recado.

– Muita coisa mudou, Catherine.

– Não! O que mudou? Eu estou aqui, você está aqui. Gil, a gente se conhece há tanto tempo que só Deus sabe. Interesses mudaram, responsabilidades mudaram, mas a gente continua aqui, tão perto um do outro, mas também tão distante...

Gil acariciou a mão dela com o polegar. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o peso do cansaço. Sem abrir os olhos, puxou-a para si e a abraçou. Não sabia se em algum momento faria isso em condições normais. Aquela mulher sabia como mexer com ele. Catherine sempre conseguia fazê-lo baixar a guarda, o pouco que fosse, mas era sempre ela que estava lá naqueles momentos, forçando-o, mesmo que inconscientemente a se abrir. Sentia-se confortável e coagido em sua presença, convidado e impelido a ser parte, o mínimo que fosse, de sua vida.

Ela o conhecia melhor do que qualquer um, e depois de tanto tempo, sabia de seus piores temores, aqueles que o faziam excluir-se da sociedade, do mundo humano que o cercava. Catherine aprendera que para mantê-lo perto, tinha que mantê-lo afastado. Nenhum dos dois compreendia todos aqueles paradoxos em suas vidas e muito menos tinham noção do passo que estavam dando, principalmente Gil, um mundo novo o esperaria se ele não tornasse a fechar a porta. Ele não faria isso. Tantas oportunidades novas, tantos sentimentos afastados, evitar a dor não era a solução, mas suportá-la e sentir-se renascido a cada nova superação. Isso era viver. Cair e levantar. Chorar para poder sorrir. Sentir uma tempestade cair durante a madrugada para ver o sol nascer num céu limpo e azul. Era fazer parte de um ciclo interminável.

Tantos paradoxos, tantos paradoxos, isso era a vida, um ciclo vicioso de paradoxos, como num poema de Camões.

De repente, uma só palavra, uma só frase, um só grito precise ser dado. Mas alguém precisa fazê-lo. Gil, sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos dela, apenas agradecia por ter sido ela, quem estendeu a mão e o trouxe de volta.

Ela queria seu amigo de volta. E ele teria a vida novamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE FIM


End file.
